Destiny Accepted
by deardiary
Summary: Grace was a happy Korean girl who just wanted to get into college. But for reasons unknown to her she is transported to Tortall, and there, she learns to survive, love, and to accept her destiny. AdventureDramaHumorRomance
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

**The Beginning**

* * *

She actually had quite the perfect life. She got good grades and had friends. She was known to be nice and fair at school. Her parents were together, which she knew she was lucky for, especially these days. She also had a little brother she occasionally yelled at. She liked to read, curled up in her soft bed with blankets all around her. She despised the winter and would rather sweat the heat out than be exposed to the biting cold. 

She used to take ballet lessons and play the piano when she was little- like all other good Asian girls. Although she regrets it now, she quit after a few years because she had no passion for it at the time and did not enjoy the repetitive practice mastery required. Her focus in life right now was to get into a good college. She even applied to a few Ivies so that she would never have to wonder if her life would have been different if she had applied to Harvard or Yale—one never knows.

These are a few things about a girl named Grace Kim. Unbeknownst to her, her life was about to change—like all heroines of legend.

* * *

"Watch yerself, child!" scolded a strange voice. 

"I'm sorry. Please excuse me," the startled "child" replied.

The large man, for it was he who had reprimanded her, "humph-ed" and looked away.

Grace looked around her with extreme confusion and wonderment in her eyes. She was in the middle of a massive crowd, full of bustling men, women, and children. People were yelling and screaming, and all the commotion was making her head spin.

Suddenly, she sneezed so hard that she was momentarily blind. Dust was everywhere. It made her eyes water, her throat dry, and her nose itch. It was also very hot. Scorching, to be exact.

_What the hell is going on?_

She looked around some more moving only her head. She was too afraid in this unknown territory to even take a step. With wide eyes, she noticed that before her was a great dirt path that extended to a seemingly infinite distance to the left and right of her. Another wild crowd was gathered at the other end. She tried to keep her balance as the surrounding people jostled her in their excitement. She bumped the big, burly man once again. She could feel his glare, but she avoided looking directly into his face.

She soon realized that the crowd was waiting for something to come along the path they had separated to create. And, she knew that whatever they were waiting for was arriving soon because the noise only grew greater and greater every second.

_Gah… I hate loud noises!_ She screamed in her head as she struggled not to clasp her hands over her ears.

_Why is everyone dressed so strangely and… ugh!_ She wrinkled her nose in disgust._ It smells like horse manure!_

The ground began to shake like a small earthquake, and she immediately dropped to the ground. The people were too busy straining their necks to look down the path to notice that she was behaving out of place.

She realized, though, that it was no earthquake that caused the ground to shake but the march of a large party of soldiers and war-horses.

And suddenly, fear coursed through Grace's body so that she froze in her position near the ground. She had absolutely no idea where she was, what she was doing there, and what was going on. Everything was wrong--the air, the smell, the people, the buzz of conversation around her... She could hardly breathe. She had never been so scared before in her life.

But then, a child's wail snapped her out of her reverie. A toddler had appeared in the middle of the path. Right in the way of those vicious hooves!

_Oh my god! They're not going to stop for it! It's going to get run over!_

The soldiers just kept marching, and the horses continued to stamp the ground as they unknowingly approached the baby. The restless crowd was not paying attention and did not notice. Closer and closer they approached, and the cheers became louder and louder. Still recovering from shock, Grace could hardly move as the death of the baby loomed nearer.

The crowd collectively gasped as they saw a lone figure suddenly dash out into the middle of the road. The horse that was at the front of the parade reared back and nearly threw its rider to the ground. However, the experienced rider was able to calm his mare and remain in his seat, and when he saw what lay in his path, he cursed.

"Stupid, stupid child! What are you _doing_?" he hissed. However, the quivering mass on the ground refused to reply. By this time, the entire procession was forced to a halt, and the crowd quieted save a few curious murmurs.

Enraged, the rider jumped to the ground. He grabbed a shoulder and violently turned the figure over.

"I said, what do you think you're doing!" he roared.

"And, _what_ do _you_ think you are doing?" she seethed angrily, getting up. She already hated this man and his superiority complex. He's yelling at her in front of all these people! Adults were adults, and her parents brought her up to respect them. But she also knew respect was something to be worked for and gained. Besides, she also had her pride. Her actions had not been in the wrong.

"There's a _baby_ in the middle of the damn road, and you don't even stop for it! If you weren't so busy waving charmingly at the crowd, you could have saved its life! After all, isn't that what knights are _supposed_ to do?" she sneered. She guessed that this man was supposed to be a knight by judging from his costume because that's what she, just a moment ago, decided it was. She must have been knocked out and taken to a weird cos-play fashion show, where everyone was dressed as medieval knights and peasants. They were dead serious about this--the fanatics. But still! They shouldn't be so wrapped up in their fantasy to almost _kill_ someone!

"How _dare_ you!" The soldier turned beet red, and he swung his hand to hit her.

The pain was sharp--she had _never_ been slapped before, and she was outraged that this insane_ man _had hit her!

She held her hand against her stinging cheek and screamed, "How dare you! How dare you!" She could hardly believe it! "I'm reporting you to the police!! Oh my GOD! What the HELL!!!"

"Police?" inquired a deep, calm voice. A handsome man approached them in a brilliant, black horse.

"Your majesty," bowed the man who had hit her, "This idiot child is the reason for the disturbance. I suggest we dispose of him quickly."

_Your majesty? Jesus, they're all crazy! Wait... Did he just call me a 'him?'_

Directing his words at her, his "majesty" said, "What big words and voice you have, little one. My own children nearly cried in fright. What is this 'police' that you threaten a Tortallan knight with?"

Forgetting the words of the rider, Grace answered back haughtily. "Sir, I'm sorry, but your _friend_," she pointed to the other man, "hit me for no good reason."

"GOOD REASON?" the accused bellowed. "You throw yourself at my feet like a _whore_, stop the procession of the king himself, and have the gall to insult a knight of the most powerful kingdom in existence! Should I have _more _of an excuse to whip you until you bleed to death?!"

"Paul, that's enough," reassured the handsome man.

"But, your majesty..." he protested.

"I said... that's enough," he said quietly but firmly.

Grace was awed that he had such command in his voice... even if all of this was fake.

"Sir, I'm sorry that I stopped your little parade, but your men and their horses nearly trampled this child to death," she hugged the child in her arms more tightly as if to emphasize her point. "She would have died if I hadn't done what I did. Her life was more important to me than your show, I'm afraid." Grace smiled a little--she liked this quiet, handsome man, even if he must be slightly insane to be participating in all of this. "Also, your friend did _not_," she glanced back at the red soldier, "have the right to hit me. However, I'm willing not to report him if he makes a sincere apology--for hitting me and for calling me an idiot and a whore."

Next, she turned around to scan the faces of the amazed crowd. "Who is this child's mother?" she yelled. When she received no reply, she yelled out again. She must be here. "Who is this child's mother?" she demanded.

"Nay, the child's mother and father are dead," said a man. "I am the uncle. Me and the missus takes care of this lass." He stepped out from the crowd and onto the road. "I'll take the girl. Thank ye for yer troubles."

"You're welcome," Grace smiled. _Wow... he's pulling the accent off really well! _

"Your Highness," pleaded Paul, "Do not ask me to make this preposterous apology."

"Young one," said the king. He regarded the form before him with thoughtfulness and curiosity. "your words are strange and your looks foreign. Where are you from? Certainly not from these lands?"

"Uh…" _I'm from AMERICA! Is he racist, to top it all off too?_ "I…"

"He's asking you a question. Answer it, brat!" snapped Paul.

Grace glared at him before facing the "king."

"No, I'm not from here, which explains my language…and looks, I suppose." she added hesitantly. "I…"

Then, everything went black.

_Great_ she thought before she gave in to the darkness. _What a great time to have my first heat stroke.  
_

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Self-Reliance**

* * *

_Lately, it's been difficult for me to form opinions. It seems that the more I speak with people, the more I wish to be silent because whatever I say, I find I don't truly understand or believe it. Then it becomes silly for me to say anything at all, and I wonder if I seem stupid or thoughtless for having no opinions... for having nothing to say. The thoughts I used to think are easily changed by the conviction of others, and my own conviction weakens. I simply stand in awe of others' convictions even when I know better.  
I wonder what makes a person if not his or her beliefs--the mind... If I do not know anything, who am I? My actions are now groundless. I act out of impulse, without reason. Without reason, my actions are simply illusions... actions that do not define me because... I don't know why I take them. My actions could be right or wrong, but I wouldn't know._

_This all kills me because I'm... just a kid. I'm supposed to be this confused, apparently. _

_I don't even know what the hell to think of that. I'm just trying my best not to end up getting all Holden Caulfield ...on myself._

* * *

"Sire, what are you going to do with this boy?" 

"Why is he so important to you, Paul?" asked the king as he looked down to the kneeling knight in front of him. "I've never seen you so upset over a child before."

"My apologies, your highness.."

The king frowned in worry at one of his closest friends' anxiety. He stood up and approached the knight, who was lost in thought.

"Some fresh air may do us both some good..."

* * *

Two figures could be seen leisurely strolling along the royal garden's path. They were silent, each one waiting for the other to speak. Paul broke first. 

"He was just so arrogant!" he growled. "I've never lost my temper so before! I see now that what the boy did was right. But, such pride! He spoke so strangely, and his looks were foreign. I was suspicious, and...never before has such a common child dared raise his voice to me! I.. I just don't know what came over me."

He then turned to his king, who had been patiently listening.

"I humbly apologize, your majesty, for having disgraced you in front of your people."

The king then laughed at his friend and took hold of the shoulder of the bowed knight.

"Enough formalities, Paul. We've been together since we were infants. Sometimes, I believe that I know you better than you know yourself. Your actions today were strange for you, but you don't seem to have lost your mind," he insisted. "I agree that this boy is.. different, and that something must be done. We can ask questions once he wakes up, but until then, let's enjoy the roses." The king turned around and faced the beauty before him. "The queen is so fond of them, and I am due to form my own opinions about them soon."

The two friends smiled, and momentarily forgot their problems as if the spring breeze truly did blow worries away.

* * *

This was the weirdest thing that has ever happened to her. It was so crazy that all she could do was lie in bed and stare at the ceiling. When she woke up earlier, she had found herself lying in a large, expensive bed in a very large, very expensively decorated room. She already knew that this wasn't a dream when she woke up because she recognized that internal feeling of waking up to reality. Anyway, pinching oneself is unnecessary and looks fairly idiotic. 

Grace sighed. She was unfamiliar with the world of cos-play, and had no idea what these fanatics were capable of. How far will they go?

She needed to come up with a plan, but was still very groggy.

"shiittttttttt... I have a CALCULUS exam tomorrow, for God's sake!" she groaned and rolled over on the bed.

_Why did this have to happen to me?! ahhhh!!_

Grace then proceeded to very calmly beat her head against the pillow...repeatedly.

"Excuse me..."

"Huh?" Grace reluctantly stopped to turn around and look at the newcomer at the door.

_Oh.. wow.._ As always, in the face of a cute boy, any potential personality quirks were momntarily forgotten. _Oh my god.. He's ridiculously gorgeous!_

_But I can't forget, _she mentally shook herself, _he has to have something wrong with him to be here at all. Golly gee damn, life is unkind._

"Oh! Sorry.. what's up?" she managed to ask.

"What's.. up?" the boy repeated slowly.

"Um.. yeah... uh... Did you need something?"

"Actually," he recovered from his confusion with bright, innocent smile. "I've come to see if I could be of service to you."

Grace internally snickered but then quickly reprimanded herself in horror._ Oh! Bad, Grace, bad!_

"Well, I've been wondering about what's going to happen to me... I mean.. you're not going to throw me into a pot and make a stew out of me or anything, right?" she said half-jokingly and half.. not.

"Oh! I was only kidding!" she quickly said at the boy's terror. She laughed nervously. "I'm obviously new here, so I kind of don't know what to expect. Could you help me out a little?"

Grace began to feel sorry for the boy as she watched his terrified expression now change to a worried one.

"I honestly do not know. We have never had a circumstance like you before... However, you are quite young, and..." Here, he looked up at her with a wide smile. "You do not seem to be very hostile."

Although she was initially offended at his attitude towards her apparent age... _I can't be much younger than him!_ ...it was quickly forgotten once again at the wake of his charming smile.

"I am only relieved that you are not a girl... "

"I'm sorry.. what?"

"There's actually a search for someone of your..." he waved in her general direction, "...looks. Only the royal family knows of it because it's supposed to be a secret. But, never mind that," he shook his head absently. "We don't have to think about it."

_Crap!_

"...You're ROYAL?!"

* * *


End file.
